The Mating Game
by berrywarbler
Summary: Blaine didn't know why he was compelled to follow her, only that when he did find her in that locker room, he wasn't about to let her just walk out of it. Written for a prompt on the glee kink meme.


"That was a great game!" Kurt laughed, clapping and looking up at Blaine. Blaine laughed with him, cheering with the rest of the McKinley section, the stands practically roaring as family and friends rushed the field, everyone trying to congratulate the players. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rachel Berry walk quietly away from all the crowd, which seemed unlike her-she usually seemed to be in the center of things.

"I'm going to go," Blaine tried to shout to Kurt.

"Do you have to?" Kurt asked, looking a little sad. Blaine just nodded, for some reason the impulse to follow Rachel was overwhelming, though Blaine still barely knew the girl. He was sure she was upset, from what Kurt said she was a bigger drama queen than all the Warbler's combined, and he wasn't sure as to how exactly he, Blaine Anderson, would provide comfort, but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself as he waved to Kurt, bounding down the bleachers and hoping to blend in with the crowd. When he reached the bottom, he looked up and saw Kurt talking to his and Finn's parents. Convinced he was safe-_safe from what?- _he bolted into the door he saw Rachel disappear into.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't stand it. Being that close to Finn and then having him dismiss her so quickly as soon as everyone else piled around him. She was supposed to be his still, and if Santana hadn't gotten in her way she could still be his. He would have rushed up to her after the game, picking her up in his arms, and kissed her. It would have been romantic and wonderful and just like a movie, and maybe they could have started singing '<em>All You Need Is Love<em>' and it would have been cheesy but it would have been perfect.

She planned on going in the home team locker room, but soon enough people would start filling in there and she just wanted a few moments alone. She had noticed the losing team heading for the bus already, and peeked inside the visitors' locker room to find it empty. Glancing around to make sure no one saw her, she slipped inside, crinkling her nose against the smell. She sat down on a bench, realizing all too late that her clothes were in the other locker room, and she was still wearing her football uniform, having thought they were supposed to go back and play after the half time show.

She made a small sigh, a trickle of tears falling, but then she heard the door open and quickly composed herself.

"Hello?" she heard a voice she knew but couldn't quite place.

"Yes?" she called out; looking around for some sort of defense in case it was some psycho-you could never be too careful.

"Hi!" Blaine appeared from behind the row of lockers Rachel was trying to hide against, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hello Blaine," she said breezily before thinking the situation through. "Did you lose Kurt? He's probably just congratulating Finn," she said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. He smiled softly and shook his head, looking at her.

"Actually, I was looking for you."

* * *

><p>The look on her face was adorable. <em>Should I be thinking that? <em>"Me?" she squeaked out, and Blaine let out a low chuckle. She was somehow hypnotizing, for a girl. Her hair was long and he longed to reach out and touch it, but he refrained.

"I saw you walking off the field," he tried to explain, attempting to cover the fact that he was definitely checking her out in her little football uniform. "And I wanted to make sure you were okay, that nothing was wrong."

"Oh," she laughed, too forced to really be defined as airy. "I'm fine, just wanted some air."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "So you came to a boy's locker room?"

"Well, I mean…the home one is worse. It's used way more. No one really ever comes in here." Rachel tried to use as an excuse, but Blaine didn't buy it.

He took a couple steps towards her, mentally telling himself to _stop checking Rachel Berry out _and reached out a hand to touch her wrist. The action seemed simple enough in his mind-he had done it as a way to comfort people for years. But the spark that he felt, almost electric, when he touched her wrist-well that was new. She looked at him with startled eyes, and _oh fuck she noticed it too_. He cleared his throat, coughing a few times. "Well, I mean, if you're fine, I should probably-"

"I'm fine; don't worry about me-"she laughed awkwardly, interrupting him.

They both stood there, staring at each other. _You're gay. You are __**gay**__. You like boys. You like Jeremiah. You do not want to throw Rachel Berry against the locker right now and make her scream your name. No_.

Except he totally did. And nothing scared him more.

* * *

><p>Rachel was confused. She knew what had happened, she had felt it the moment he touched her. But her brain was reminding her that not only was he gay; he was Kurt's love interest. And she couldn't throw herself at a boy, no matter how pretty and wonderful and how great of a voice he had if Kurt had feelings for him. Not again. Not now that they had a friendship.<p>

"I should probably go home," she finally said quietly, looking down at the tile.

"Yeah, no, I mean I have a bit of a drive so I should," he managed, falling silent before finishing his sentence.

"Well," Rachel started, remembering her manners. "It was great to see you again Blaine. I'm sure I'll run into you again before regionals," she nodded, trying to signal a goodbye.

"Right, regionals," he muttered, and she started walking past him, towards the door once more. "Oh, by the way," he said, and she stopped and turned to look at him. Their eyes met, and Rachel was _sure _this was not in her mind, that she wasn't making it up. There was tension and feelings behind that glance that she wasn't used to feeling, besides from Jacob Ben Israel. That was more one sided though. "You did great out on the field tonight," he smiled, and she felt her stomach flip flop as she tried to remind herself that he was gay.

"Oh, well, it was Mr. Schue's idea to match Thriller with a more contemporary song-"she started, and he laughed, loud and genuine.

"I meant during the game," he finally said, and she just stood there, staring at him quizzically.

"No I didn't."

"Well, you managed not to get killed. Which is better than Kurt was expecting at least," Blaine grinned, and her stomach really needed to stop fluttering._ Maybe I should take some medicine or vitamins or something._

"Oh, well, thanks," she said, waving a short goodbye before heading for the door again.

This time it wasn't his words that stopped her, it was his hand on her arm, grabbing her and pulling her back. Before she could ask what he was doing, his mouth was on her own, and she lost herself in the kiss.

He was a much better kisser than Finn, not that she would ever admit that. And his height certainly was an advantage-half the time if Finn kissed her while they were standing she felt like she needed a ladder.

The kiss itself, well, Rachel was trying not to let herself think about it. Because words like _wow, magical, perfection_ were running through her mind despite herself, and if she didn't pull herself away she was going to hurt not only herself, but Kurt too.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what had come over himself. He just knew that he couldn't let her leave, that he had to touch her in some way before she left, and then he had just grabbed her and pulled her close and just-kissed her.<p>

And it was amazing.

Her mouth was just as desperate for contact as his was, her body almost melded into his own without even trying. His hand moved from her wrist to her cheek, before moving to wrap it up in her hair, moaning slightly when she gently bit down on his lip. It was the most intense kiss he'd ever experienced.

She pulled back from him, looking slightly dizzy. He tried not to smirk at the effect he clearly had over her. "What was that for?" she questioned, licking her lips automatically.

"I have no idea," he admitted, kissing her softly this time, the sense of urgency gone. "I do know that I want to do it again though," he whispered, and she nodded, leaning her face up to his.

"Me too," she replied, before attacking his face, this time pushing him against the lockers. She was surprisingly strong for such a small girl, and his hands went to her waist without thinking of it, playing with the hem of her football jersey, occasionally his fingers catching on her bare skin underneath.

She pressed her body against his, her hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately_-there's nothing this girl does half way_ ran through his mind before she moved her kiss lower, nibbling on his chin before moving to his neck, and he let out a soft moan. "Rachel," he breathed, and she pulled back, the warmth from her body suddenly gone and bringing him back to Earth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't be doing this, I mean-"

"Not what I meant!" Blaine interrupted what was sure to be a Rachel Berry meltdown that Blaine was positive he could live without. She stopped talking and looking at him.

"What did you mean? I mean, it's not like we could go farther, I was kind of planning on saving that for Finn-"

"Aren't you and Finn broken up?" Blaine asked gently, stroking her arm. He had no idea what it was about this girl, but he needed to feel her more. He needed to taste her more.

"Well, technically, yes, but we're probably going to get back together at some point," she offered, and he nodded.

"But what if you don't? We don't have to make this complicated Rachel, and I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. But if he can't realize how amazing you are, and he can't understand how worth it you are-I mean, look at me, I'm supposed to be in love with boys and I'm begging for a chance!" Rachel smiled softly. "Just, give me right now," he whispered, moving closer to her, his dark eyes staring sincerely into hers.

* * *

><p>She gulped, letting his words sink into her. These were thoughts she had already thought, fleeting in the darkness of night, but hearing them come from someone else's mouth seemed to make them real. "You do have a point," she said quietly, and he nodded, his fingers stroking her face gently, waiting for her to decide.<p>

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, a grin spreading on her face. "So, we just…have sex? Just this one time?"

Blaine chuckled, nodding. "That's pretty much what I think is happening here." She nodded, her grin now almost sinister and her brown eyes twinkling.

"Well then," she said, but her words were cut off when Blaine took advantage of her agreement, pushing her against the cold lockers behind her, his hands now roaming freely. She allowed herself the same freedom, unbuttoning his coat and shirt as best she could with him pressed against her, their mouths locked together, Blaine's tongue now practically fighting for dominance over Rachel's. As she reached the last button on his coat, she let her hand wander down a little further and Blaine let out a groan as her hand tentatively reached out, grazing over the now very evident bulge in his jeans.

* * *

><p>He felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. He watched as she bit her lip, her gaze directed between them as she unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. She looked up at him again, her eyes darker than he was used to seeing them in their brief moments together, a look made up of determination and lust clouding her gaze as she let her hand wander underneath his boxers. Her eyes widened a bit and he let out a louder groan when her tiny hand actually made contact with his dick, wrapping her fingers around it instinctively.<p>

"Wow," she mused under her breath, and he leaned forward, pushing into her hand a bit as he found her lips and kissed her, moaning as she took that as a hint to move now, the sensation of someone else touching him almost more arousing than anything else.

He bit down on her lip hard without meaning too, but this only seemed to spur her movements faster, and he filed that away, whispering a quick "Fuck," when she squeezed at the base of his cock.

* * *

><p>She begrudgingly let go of him, deciding that if she was going to do something as scandalous as this, she was going to go all out. He whimpered, his hips moving towards her for friction, causing her to giggle as she kissed his neck. "I want to try something," she whispered near his ear, nudging his pants down to his knees so his dick was actually accessible now, and he nodded fervently in response.<p>

"Yeah, anything, just please-" he groaned, and she switched their positions, letting him lean against the lockers before lowering herself to her knees, kissing and licking her way down his body as she did. As she positioned herself in front of him, his hands automatically wandered to grab ahold of her hair, pulling her forward slightly. Instead of being offended, she let him guide her. She used her hands to grab ahold of the shaft, her mouth hovering inches above the tip, looking up at him to make sure he was watching her.

When he finally looked down at her, she did her best to take in as much as she could. Considering that she had never even considered giving head before, she was pretty proud of herself for taking in as much as she could, and from Blaine's moan above her, she could tell he seemed pretty pleased as well.

She focused more on what she had gathered from listening to the other girls talk about-moving her hand in time with her mouth, using a reasonable amount of suction, and trying to wiggle her tongue around when she could. After a minute though, she stopped thinking and let herself move on instinct, surprised to find that she was actually enjoying herself. More than that though, she found that something that had seemed so lewd only hours before was turning her on.

Blaine's fingers were wrapped tightly in her hair now, and when she pulled back for a second he tugged harder than he had been, causing her to moan loudly automatically. He looked down at her, a grin spreading across his face.

"So you like having your hair pulled?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Apparently," she responded, but before he could retort she wrapped her tongue around the tip, tasting the pre-cum that was now leaking from it. It wasn't the worst taste in the world, and after a quick mental note that she should really have looked up if it would damage her vocal chords or not, she pumped her hand faster, leaving tiny kisses all along his cock before she moved back up his body, biting down on his shoulder as he flipped their positions, slamming her against the lockers now.

His hands quickly moved to rip the jersey off of her, throwing it off into a corner somewhere, before moving to remove the football pants she had been forced to wear as part of the team. He didn't bother pushing them down too far, one hand snaking underneath her panties and letting his fingers explore her. She gasped when he found her clit, and with a sinister grin, he pressed his thumb into it, moving slowly over it. She tried to focus on what he was saying, because she was aware he was talking, but all she could focus on was how she had _never _been this wet, and how she just wanted something _inside _her, and she must have said that last part out loud because a finger deftly slid downwards and into her forcefully.

She let out a loud cry, her own fingers digging into his back as he quickly picked up a rhythm, adding another finger in, his thumb now grazing over her clit every few seconds. She was panting, she could hear herself almost like she was outside her body, her whines getting louder and louder. Every time his thumb glided over her clit again, she wanted to scream, her entire body tensing up as if ready to explode.

"Come for me Rachel," Blaine growled in her ear, his voice much deeper than she had ever heard it, and she let herself fall over the edge as he pressed his thumb down now, his fingers never stopping their moments despite how hard she was sure she clenched down on them.

* * *

><p>Blaine gave Rachel a moment to collect herself, kissing her neck and letting his thumb trace circles around her clit, determined to keep her aroused-not that it seemed like a problem. Only moments after she had come the first time, she was whimpering again, almost ready for a second orgasm.<p>

"Rachel," he grunted, and when he took his fingers off of her, using them to instead push her clothing all the way off her instead, she snapped into focus, her features distorted with pure lust and passion.

"Please Blaine," she begged, her hips now moving towards him in an almost carnal way. Not wanting to disappoint, he nodded, grabbing her hips and practically lifting her up. She responded right away, wrapping first her arms around his neck and shortly thereafter managing to wrap her legs around his waist. He thought for a second at how classically cliché this whole thing was, but then she was grinding herself against him, desperate for release, and he focused on the incredibly hot body waiting for him.

He gripped her tightly with one hand, using the other to line himself up before pushing forward gently. His mind went blank for a second; the only thing he could think was _holy shit _while she let out a sharp gasp. He pushed forward again, moving slowly to make sure he didn't hurt her, trying to contain his urge to pump his hips as fast as possible.

Her entire body was clinging to him, and after a moment she nodded, kissing his shoulder and giving him the go-ahead to move once more. He did so, trying to make sure he was going at a pace that was good for both of them, her hips moving down to meet his and quickening their actions.

It wasn't long before she was letting out noises he was pretty sure no normal human being could make during sex, they sounded almost on _key _or something, and he briefly laughed at the thought that Rachel Berry could hold a note during sex, but then she was pushing herself farther onto him, her fingernails scratching his shoulders where they were digging in.

"Blaine," she whispered, the sound barely audible as his tightened his grip on her hips, practically slamming into her now. Her head was almost lolling about, and he could only focus on letting her get there first before letting himself come, _just let her come first_, and then it was happening. She tightened around him, and he was pretty sure his dick had never even imagined being in something so tight and squeezing down that hard and before he could actively allow it, he was coming as well, shuddering and groaning, though not nearly as loudly as she was.

It took them a few minutes to come down from their post-orgasm high, still wrapped around each other and each of them covered in a layer of sweat.

"Well," she laughed halfheartedly, still trying to catch her breath. "Now I guess I can see what all the appeal is." He chuckled as well, settling her down on the ground and trying to figure out how he was going to drive home without anyone questioning his appearance-though he supposed his dad would be pleased if he heard he was at least fucking a girl.

"I should probably get going," he told her, gathering his clothes and trying to fix his appearance as best he could.

"It's probably best if we don't talk about this, or tell anyone," Rachel agreed, sliding the jersey back over her head. "Or, you know, do that again."

Blaine looked at her, watching as she tried to find her underwear before apparently deciding to leave them and slip the pants back on. "I don't think we should rule out the possibility of it happening again," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes in reply.

"Well, bottom line, no one finds out regardless," she whispered, walking over and standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Good night Blaine," she waved, heading for the doors, a satisfied smile playing at her lips.

"Good night indeed Ms. Berry," Blaine mused, trying once more in vain to fix his hair before leaving himself.


End file.
